


Odd behavior 2

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aaron's inner turmoil about the billy situation, it's really not that dark, nothing concrete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "He didn't wanna talk about it. He can deal with it on his own. Robert doesn't need to know. He thought as he sat there drinking his second lager."Or...This is not linked to Odd behavior, but pretty much follows how strangely Aaron acts lately.I'm guessing we're gonna find out more after tonight's ep.





	Odd behavior 2

He lied. He said that he's gonna go to the yard, and have some paperwork done, and at first he intended to do that, but he couldn't. He was alone, Ellis had a day off and Robert had to go to Nicola to discuss their stupid scheme.

 

Robert volunteered to go with him, but that just sounded stupid. He's a grown man, he can handle himself. So he said.

 

But now, as he looked around the cabin, he just couldn't stay there. He had to get out. But he didn't want to go home, in case Robert starts asking questions. So he got in his car, started the engine, and drove off.

 

_Where to?_ He asked himself. His brain was empty, but suddenly he felt like he could use a drink. So he drove to Hotten, to a bar. He didn't even care which bar, any bar … just let him have a beer in his hand.

 

It's crazy..... to feel this.... anxious. It's not like he couldn't protect himself. He could. It's just... the memories. He never really let his mind wander there, because he wasn't sure he could come back from it. So he just pushed his feelings aside, pretended everything was fine.

 

But he knew. He knew that Robert was onto him. His husband knew him better than anyone. He asked him about it, and he just... couldn't tell him. How could he? How could he admit that he checks every corner, that he no longer turns up the volume... in fact, never really listens to music at the scrapyard anymore, just so he could hear if anybody was coming up behind him. How could he tell him, that seeing Billy there, the other day, almost gave him a panic attack?

 

He didn't wanna talk about it. He can deal with it on his own.  _Robert doesn't need to know._ He thought as he sat there drinking his second lager. 

 

 

 

He was still deep in thoughts when the bartender asked him – “Let me guess relationship problems?” - he just assumed since all Aaron did was staring into space and fiddling with his ring.

 

“You... what?” - he asked shaking his head, mainly to get himself together. 

 

“You just seemed.... like someone who needs another beer?” - he finished with a tone that suggested that it was a question, not a statement. 

 

“Erm, yeah, same.” - he nodded – “And no... it's erm... not relationship related.” - well that was half true. If he doesn't count how he wants to keep quiet in front of his husband. 

 

“If you wanna talk about it mate....”

 

“I'm alright thanks.” - he answered sarcastically, with a proper face on. He still didn't like when practical strangers tried to sweet talk him.

 

The bartender left him alone, and Aaron could focus on his thoughts again. He was halfway through his third pint when his phone buzzed.

 

_**Where are you? Don't say at the yard because I'm standing here.** _

 

It was Robert. Of course it was him.

 

_**I just went for a ride, be home soon.** _

 

The answer didn't came, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, but after a minute, his phone started ringing.

 

“Where are ya?” - he heard Robert's voice – “And don't tell me you went for a ride because you wouldn't be texting and driving at the same time.” 

 

“I'm in a bar.” - he said with a sigh.

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“I fancied a pint.” - this wasn't a lie... technically.

 

“Your mom owns a pub! We have a fridge full of beers. Aaron, what's going on?” - asked Robert started to feel impatient. 

 

“I'm in a bar Robert, I told you.”

 

“How much have you had to drink?”

 

“Not that many.”

 

“Just tell me so I can pick you up.”

 

“You don't need to.” - argued Aaron. His head started hurting, this evening definitely wouldn't end well. 

 

“Just... please.” - he heard his husband at the other end of the line. - “I won't ask questions, you don't have to say anything, just... just let me take you home.”

 

 

 

15 minutes later Robert was there. He kept himself to his promise, he only asked if Aaron was aright. He nodded, then let Robert help him to his feet. They went to Robert's car in silence. Aaron concentrating on his migrane, and Robert worrying for his husband. He acted weird lately. And he did ask him this week. He asked him if it was about Billy, but he said he was fine. He said he was fine and he should've known he was lying. He suspected it, but things weren't this bad. He genuinely wanted to help him, and they promised that they would talk to each other, so he had to try. Not now. But tomorrow. Now he just wanted to make sure that Aaron gets home safely to have an early night.

 

 


End file.
